Three Girls, Three Hearts
by Yurilover89
Summary: Kairi and Xion spend a night doing homework and then confessed their feelings. They thought of keeping it a secret when Naminé decided to confess her feelings to Kairi the next day. What will be the result?


Paring: Kairi x Naminé x Xion

Warning: May contain nudity, lemon and Yuri.

* * *

A beautiful sunset evening at the island where Sora and his friends were hanging out. Sora and Roxas were sword fighting on the rock. Sora leaped on the leaning tree and then jumped for an attack. Roxas rolled to the right dodging the blow. Sora swung his sword downward which Roxas guarded against it. Roxas flung Sora back as he swiftly charged with a lung which Sora avoided before attacking again.

Xion was sitting on the steps reading a book on geometry unknowingly aware that Kairi was sneaking up behind her with a fake spider which dangled on a stick. When Xion saw the spider, Xion yelped in shock and ran into Kairi which she didn't expect. Xion noticed Kairi was holding a stick attached her to the toy spider.

Xion was peeved as she looked at Kairi sternly and said "Kairi! Of all the immature things!"

Kairi sat up and shrugged as she said "Hey, it was just a joke."

"Ugh! How am I supposed to study if you guys keep bothering me?!" Xion asked feeling frustrated.

"Hey, chill out! I just wanted to have fun with you. What's wrong with that?" Kairi said placing her hands on Xion's shoulder.

Xion breathed her anger out and became more calm as she said "Kairi, I would love to have fun, but we still have school to worry about."

"But it's Friday. It's the day to kick back and relax." Kairi pointed out.

"You know, Kairi, if you did your homework first and then played, you would have good grades too."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, Ms. Egghead."

Hearing that made Xion annoyed as she thought 'How exactly is she a princess when she has the attitude of a slacker?'

Meanwhile Riku was carrying some wood as part of his chores when he saw Naminé sitting by the docks alone looking out at sea. Riku felt bad that Naminé was all by her lonesome self as usual. He knows that she's shy, but he knows that she can be social deep inside. Riku decided that he should say hi.

Riku approached her and said "Hey."

Naminé looked up at Riku and smiled saying "Hi."

Riku sat down next to her and said "Are you bored?"

"No. I'm just not sure what to do today." Naminé said.

"Have you been drawing recently?"

"Not really. I've particularly drawn just about everything here." Naminé said honestly.

"Oh. Well then... Have you been talking to Xion? She could sure use some company too."

"I... I don't know." Naminé said timidly. "Xion seems pretty busy with her studies. I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"I'm sure she would love to chat. Trust me." Said Riku confidently. "I'll tell you what. I'm a bit slow right now. I could use a hand with this stuff. Because apparently Sora, Roxas and Kairi would rather slack off and do kid stuff."

Naminé giggled and said "But Riku, we are kids. Only when we're eighteen would we become adults."

Naminé picked up a small log with her two hands while while Riku carried a big on over his shoulder. "Then how come I feel like an adult already?"

"Maybe because you are like a big brother to us and always feel responsible." Naminé said smiling.

Riku chuckled and said "Yeah, you have a point."

Back with Xion and Kairi, Xion asked Kairi a question "Are you even going to do your homework Kairi."

Kairi rolled her eyes and said "What's it to you? It's not like it's any of your business."

"No, but I am your friend." Said Xion. Kairi was quiet. Xion had been somewhat like a sister who nags at her because she cares, though Kairi still finds it annoying. Then again, she annoys Xion too. "I'll tell you what. Tonight, I'll come over to your house and help you catch up. Then tomorrow we'll have some fun."

Hearing that made Kairi look at the raven haired girl with a raised eye brow. She then thought maybe it was about time she let someone help her get busy. So she rolled her eyes and said "I guess so."

Xion smiled all proud of herself. "I figured you would agree."

Kairi stood up and said "I'm going see the boys." Kairi left and climbed the ladder on the side of the rock.

She saw that Sora and Roxas were still fighting when Sora looked surprised and pointed at a direction saying "Hey! Is that a toucan?"

Roxas looked back surprised asking "Huh? Wh-where? I don't see any... Woah!" Roxas tripped off his feet by Sora's foot. He was on his back as he looked up at Sora pointing a sword at him.

"Gotcha. You can be so gullible, Roxas." Sora mentioned with a smirk.

Roxas gritted his teeth and said "That was a cheep move, Sora! Never thought you would go as low as cheating!"

Sora shrugged and said "Aw, don't be a big baby! It was funny."

"But that still wasn't fair!" Said Roxas.

Sora then reached a hand saying "Come on! All's fair in loves and wars."

Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and was helped up as he asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sora then wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and gave him a noogie. "I mean love and war between bros!" Roxas made an annoyed expression at that statement.

"Ahem! What about sisters?" Kairi said with hands on hips with a smirk. Sora and Roxas looked at the redhead girl, surprised to see her standing there the whole time.

"K-Kairi? How Lon have you been there?" Sora asked.

"Just a few seconds ago." Kairi answered with a shrug. "How's about I join you boys?"

Sora and Roxas looked at each other confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to. Also because I over heard you boys earlier saying that boys are better than girls!" Kairi said with an intimadating look.

Sora and Roxas were stunned at the fact that Kairi was eavesdropping on them. "W-What?! H-How did you ever know?! We're you... In the boys room?!"

"Ew! No! What do you think I am, a pervert?!" Kairi rebucked with a huge blush. "I just heard you all from the walls of which are pretty dull for keeping even the most quiet mouse from being heard. And I think I've heard Roxas saying that girls would easily get hurt!"

Roxas felt his stomach get punched when Kairi mentioned that. "I... I only meant that... I was just... Wh-What I meant was... Girls like Naminé. But girls like you..."

"Girls like me would get 'really' hurt?" Kairi asked sternly.

"N-No! I meant girls like you would handle pain just fine." Roxas said scratching the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

Kairi raised a skeptical eye brow and then smiled saying "Why that's sweet of you, like always, Roxas."

Roxas blushed from the complament as Sora tapped him on the shoulder and said "Um, hello! What's with the wimpy kiss up act?"

Roxas then rebuked "I-I'm not kissing up to her! I'm being honest! Really!"

Sora shook his head saying "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas... Your never gonna be a man if you can't even stand up to a girl."

Kairi then got into Sora's face which made him nervous. "I'll have you know Sora, girls actually pity guys that barely stand up for themselves! And guys like Roxas can be tough when hey need to be or be sweet too!"

"H-Hey, hey! Take it easy!" Sora said holding his hands up in defense. "There just something's guys are better at than girls."

"Oh is that so? Then how's about we have a little match, you and me, one on one!" Kairi suggested with a confident smirk.

Sora chuckled and said "A sword fight with you? I'm not see if..."

"If what? That you're gonna lose to a girl?" Kairi teased.

Sora was now offended of that. "Wh-What?! No! I'm not gonna lose to a girl!"

"Let's see then! Right here, right now!" Kairi challeneged.

Sora frowned and said "Alright, fine! I'll show you!"

Kairi swiped the sword from Roxas much to his surprise. Sora and Kairi then took their positions getting ready. Sora made the first move. He charged with a cross swing, but Kairi ducked and kicked his leg, causing him to trip. He pushed himself back up and then charged again with a downward cut. Kairi dodged to the right and then kicked him.

Sora mannaged to regain his stance and decided to wait patiently for an opportune moment and Kairi did the same. When Sora took about five steps to the right, Kairi faked an attack which Sora repsonded with a mid-block only to have his face hit by the sword.

Sora was dazed after the hit. He walked backwards as Kairi smirked, but then looked shocked when she saw Sora about to fall off the edge. "Sora!" Sora realized that he was abou to fall as he tried to keep his balance until Kairi grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge. Kairi fell backwards on her buttocks as Sora fell on his face.

Roxas ran to them and asked "Are you guys okay?"

Kairi looked at Sora and asked "Sora, are you alright?"

"Ow!" Sora muffled in the sand as he stood up and spat out what was in his mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take it so far." Kairi apologized.

Sora looked at Kairi and then narrowed his eyes to the ground scratching his head embarrassed saying "It's no big deal. I mean, sure I could've fallen off if it weren't for you, but I would've deserve it." Kairi and Sora both stood up and brushed the dirt off. "So, no hard feelings?"

Kairi smiled and said "Yeah." She then punched Sora in the face as he fell down. She then offered Sora a hand which Sora accepted and was helped up. "No hard feelings." Kairi then kissed him on the cheek where she punched him, causing him to blush.

"Hey! What happened?" They heard Riku say as they looked and saw him with Xion and Naminé. "Xion told me she saw Sora about to fall. But it looks like you guys are okay now."

Naminé looked upset saying "I was really worried, I thought someone was hurt, or worse."

Sora rubbed his cheek still feeling the swelling pain saying "It's okay, Naminé. There's nothing to worry about now."

"If you guys are done doing kid stuff, maybe you can help with some firewood." Riku stated as he walked away.

Riku and Naminé left as Xion turned to her brother Roxas and said "Hey Roxas? I'm heading over to Kairi's house to help her with her homework then by tomorrow, I'm going to help you and Sora as well. Alright?"

Roxas let out an exhausted sigh and said "Yes, sis."

A few minutes later, they were finished with helping Riku as he said "Alright. That should be enough. So we should all probably be heading back home." So everyone got on their respective boats and paddled on home.

Later that night at Kairi's house, the redhead was playing a video game when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it and revealed Xion at the door. "Hey, Xion." She greeted.

Xion smiled at the redhead tomboy and said "Hey, Kairi. Ready for my tutoring skills?"

"Don't push it." Kairi said shaking her head even though she knew she was joking.

Xion then noticed the game Kairi was playing which made her look at Kairi annoyed. "Video games? Really?"

Kairi shrugged and said "What? I had to do something to kill time."

Xion shook her head as she and Kairi sat on the couch and began the study. "Anyway. So which subject are you struggling on right now?"

"Math. I suck at it." Kairi answered.

"Not if you put more effort into it. Here, let me show you." Xion said as she opened her text book and began explaining. "You know how division works, right?"

"Yeah, but this problem has more than one number for me to divide. It's as if it's trying to strain my brain."

"Did you even paid attention to the Mean, Median, Mode part? Your supposed to divide the number you see most of the time, which is Mode. When you only see one number at a time, you use the number in the middle, that's Median. And Mean is when you add first then divide. It's pretty basic." Xion taught as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, let me show you. You have to divide a number by these numbers that need to be summed up first. I'll add three into eighteen and..."

As Xion was demonstrating, Kairi was preoccupied by Xion's appearance and voice. 'Xion is such a smart girl. And she has a pretty face and figure to match. She's really cute. But... I'm nowhere as great as she is. Aside from that, I have such a crush on her. Is it even normal for girls to be into other girls. Probably not.'

Xion finished, she turned to Kairi and said "Did you get all of this?"

Kairi snapped out of her dream state and looked confused at Xion. "Huh? Oh! Y-yeah. O-of course I get it! All I have to do with this problem is add first then divide, and with this problem I divide the number in the middle of the rest, and the third and final one, I divide the number I see more than the others."

Xion was nearly stunned. 'W-Wow! I can't believe it! Kairi actually figured it out. I was afraid that she wasn't paying attention. I guess I shouldn't expect less from a friend. Especially her. She is a princess after all, though she may not exactly behave like one.'

Xion then said aloud "Th-that's correct. I'm glad that you caught on."

"Why wouldn't you be?" Kairi asked jokingly.

Xion rubbed her left arm and said "I... I was worried that you wouldn't understand." 'Or that you were even paying attention.'

"Nope. It was pretty easy. Easier than I thought, thanks to you." Kairi admitted.

Xion felt modest of herself. "Actually, there are some of these problems that will use two of the methods or sometimes all three. So it will get tricky. So uh... If you'd like... I could stay a bit longer and..."

Kairi looked at Xion with skepticism, but then shrugged saying "I wouldn't mind. You can stay with me. Heck, I'd even let you sleep with me." Hearing that made Xion blush in surprise as Kairi slapped her own mouth after hearing herself. "I mean, here with me. I mean not here with me in the same bed with me, I meant in a guest bed, and I'll be in my own bed..."

"You don't have a guest bed. Though, I would love sharing the same bed with you for the night." Xion said, surprising Kairi. "To tell you the truth. I admire you."

Kairi was now even more surprised. Xion, the raven haired bookworm admires a less mature redhead tomboy like her. "R-Really? I-I thought you think that I'm annoying and that you see me as an immature, reckless, slaking..."

"I know. But aside the negatives, there are also positives." Xion said holding Kairi's hands making the redhead blush. "Your beautiful, your kind, brave, strong, and loyal. Things a princess should be."

Kairi felt warmth in her heart from hearing Xion complament her from her heart. Kairi then narrowed her face and said "Yeah well, I'm not smart or elegant like you."

Xion giggled and said "Please. I may be brilliant and graceful, but I'm not perfect. Like very smart person, I get easily frustrated, I question people, I sometimes think highly of myself, but if there is one thing I've learned, it's that the friends you make are what make you feel special."

Kairi felt bad for Xion speaking neagativley of herself, so she stroke her black hair and said "Xion, I may find it annoying of how you act much more mature and more smarter than anyone, but at the same time, I admire you too. You care about others, you have a strong sense of justice, and you love your friends more than anything else."

Xion smiled at how Kairi was trying to make her feel better. "Thanks Kairi. It means a lot coming from you." Things were now unsettlingly quiet between the redhead and the raven haired one. They felt their hearts beat rather fast and loud as they looked at each other.

They slowly leaned to each other but then stopped as Kairi said "This is kind of awkward."

"I know. I mean, we're both girls." Xion agreed. "But it seems right to me."

"Seems like it to me too." Said Kairi as they resumed leaning to one another until finally their lips met in a kiss. Their hearts flared like sparks in the kiss which lasted for twenty seconds before they pulled away with awe struck faces. "I... I can't believe we did that."

"N-Neither can I." Said Xion touching her own lips. "Your lips felt so soft. It's like a dream."

"And your lips felt so smooth. I'm... I'm so glad I kissed you." Said Kair with a jouful smile.

"I'm glad we've kissed too." Said Xion as they hugged.

"But what would the others say? What would Naminé say?" Kairi asked wondering in a bit of concern. "They might think it's wiered."

"Yeah. Mostly guys would be perverted minded especially when it comes to seeing two girls kiss." Xion stated as they pulled away yet still held on to each other. "But Roxas, Sora and Riku, they would feel rather more disturbed than aroused because Soara is your boyfriend and the other boys are like brothers to us."

"Then there's Naminé. Our timid yet sweet friend." Said Xion. "She might feel really uncomfortable to be anywhere near us."

"Yeah. So we might as well keep this a secret. Just between us." Kairi said.

Xion nodded her head saying "Your right. We might as well." Xion agreed as they looked at one another and kissed again. Their foreheads touch after the kiss. "We should get back to studying."

"Yeah. We should." Kairi said as they got back to their text books. After they were finished, Xion let out a soft sigh while Kairi stretched her limbs with a mod loud yawn. "Finally. I thought we were gonna be here forever."

"Me too. And look at the time." Xion said looking at the clock which read nine thirty. "We should probably take a bath and get dressed for bed."

"I have some pajamas you might like, Xion." Kairi said as they both sat up and went upstairs. "They are pretty comfy. You'll love 'em."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"Don't mention it." Once they were in Kairi's room, both girls stripped down to the nude.

Kairi and Xion examined each other from head to toe in awe. They both had breasts between B and C cups, figures that were between a lollipop and an hourglass and legs that were nearly well chiseled. "Wow, look at you. You are so beautiful." Said Xion holding her hands to her smiling mouth.

Kairi blushed in modesty. "Thanks. Your beautiful too."

Xion blushed as well. "Thanks." They then went to the bath room and sat in the bath tub on their shins. "I'm so excited. I've never taken a bath with another girl before."

"Me neither. This is going to be a really fun experience." Kairi said as she took the shower hoes and began soaking Xioan's body. Xion blushed full red as she felt Kairi's free hand touch certain areas of her skin. Kairi then gave the handle to Xion as she soaked Kairi starting with her colarbone and ending with her thighs. Now that both girls were compleley soaked, Xion put the shower hoes away and gave Kairi a wash cloth and got one herself and they both leathered the cloths in soap.

They applied the soap on each other sending excited tingles up their skin as they smiled with blushes. They wrapped their arms around one another as to wash their backs while feeling their breasts and stomachs touch barely squishing together which aroused them both.

Xion then sat on the corner edge of the tub allowing Kairi to wash her legs. Xion couldn't help but blush more the fact that Kairi was feeling each of her legs with her unclothed hand and that she was close to touching her crotch with each scrub stroke.

Once done, Kairi and Xion switched places. Kairi blushed the way Xion was touching her legs like she did with her. Once done, Xion and Kairi stood up as Xion took the shower hoes and rinsed Kairi off using her hands to make the rinsing go faster. Kairi did the exact same thing to Xion, only when she was done, she squirted Xion in the face.

"Hey! Kairi!" Xion exclaimed laughing.

Oh sorry. I forgot, you don't like getting your face squirted. But maybe you like your butt squirted!" Kairi leaned beside Xion and squirted her on the butt.

Xion yelped and laughed as Kairi squirted her everywhere. "Kairi, cut it out! Or else I'll get you too!"

Xion grabbed on to the handle and the girls started to fight for it. "Hey, let go!"

Xion mannaged to squirt Kairi in the face and on the chest. Both girls struggled to their knees as they continued laughing while squirting each other. Kairi was forced on her butt as Xion leaned on top of her after trying to reach the handle the redhead was keeping away. Both girls laughed some more wrapping their arms around one another. They looked at each other softly panting with loving smiles on their faces.

They then shared a soft kiss and rest their foreheads together staying this for a couple of seconds before they stood up and stepped out of the tub. They then shared a towel as they dried each other off. "I really enjoyed taking a bath with you Kairi. It was romantic." Xion said.

Kairi smiled and said "I thought it was too. I especially love how your skin feels. Like baby skin."

Once they were completely dry, Kairi wrapped the towel around Xion and herself as they hugged. "I love how skin felt too." Said Xion. "We should take baths together more often."

"I agree." Kairi nodded as they kissed again. "Let's get dressed."

Both returned to Kairi's room as they put on some pajamas and went under the sheets of the bed. They snuggled in each other's arms as Xion said "This has to be one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. Good night, Xion." Kairi greeted.

"Good night, Kairi." Xion greeted back as they shared one more kiss for the night and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Post comments on how much you liked it. It migh take a while for me to post more, so until then, hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
